onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Torquil
Welcome Torquil Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 17:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) re:Your blog First, sorry for the late response, I've been busy with other things. I deleted your blog because it was a question that has come up numerous times to the point that you could have just done a little research about it rather than write a blog about it. It was brought up in an SBS, I want to say 34, don't quote me on that. So that should answer your question. When we can, we like it when users don't default to blogs to answer questions, especially questions that get asked often like yours. 02:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) PNGs Hi, when you upload png version of files (or any image) you need to give the files a source, and a category. Otherwise, the file are supposed to be deleted in 1 hour. There's a more detailed link on how to do those things in the Image Guidelines Reminder above. The jpg files should have the proper information so you can get it from there. I strongly recomend you go and fix this on all the files you've uploaded recently before you upload any more, because they'll be deleted otherwise. And I have a couple more tips on replacing jpgs: *If the jpg had no source listed, add this to the page: : Source : *If the jpg had a bad name (ie, random letters/numbers in the name, or a name misspelling), correct the name on the png. *If you come across any images that are low-quality (whether they've been previously marked as such or not), add to the top of the page. And make sure you copy over any other templates that are there as well. If you have any questions about that stuff, I'd be happy to answer them. 15:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, once you're done with the jpg, you should make sure that you add to it, so that it's marked for deletion later. And you have to replace *all* uses of the file, including user pages, forums, talk pages, or whatever. I don't know if you've been doing these things or not, I just know I haven't reminded you of them. 15:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I fixed it. The picture was also being used in the infobox, but someone screwed up and had anime/manga with the wrong image. If you're replacing images, (particularly those on user pages) switch or hide templates can often lead to problems. 14:52, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ru here? who is this ^- 02:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) You banned Banned!Yeah! 13:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Fu FU FU FU FU FU i was just trolling man tell her that ^and no that is not a laugh 13:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) She had warned you. Also if you want to reply me on a message,do it on my talk so that i can see it. 13:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I told you exactly what was gonna happen if I found out you had been trolling on other wikias yet you still did it regardless. If I had heard about this from somebody from the bleach wikia your ban would have been even longer so I guess you got lucky there. And yes, that's a no, I will not unban you. 13:38, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Dude please do the smart thing and wait out your ban, if you make other accounts and keep messaging people telling or asking them to unban you your ban will only get longer. It's only a day dude just wait it out. Cheers 14:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I told her.Can't do anything else. 14:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) You can still join the ass chat. 15:15, March 4, 2013 (UTC) The ass chat is the chat where I can kick you. 15:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Banning somebody for issues of another wikia? Are you kidding me? SeaTerror (talk) 18:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC) The blog you wanted. You asked me to make a blog,so here it is. 06:54, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Something is wrong with your sig Can you fix it,it doesn't look good. 16:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 10:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC)